gruffsanboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Antinko History
Astalia Khilkov was born into the nobel Khilkov Family. In the year 1996 she travlled to America to do a course on photography. Here in this country she stayed for 5 month. In April she was sitting in a bar when a man walked up to her. He was called John Greenway (Eros), Astalia fell head over heels in love with him. They drank and talked, Astalia invited him to her place. That night one thing lead to another, when Astalia awoke, Eros was gone. All that was left was a small card, explaining who he really was. 5 month later, she was with child and so she moved back to Russia to be with her family. 9 months later Antinko was born. He was his mothers whole life. She kept him safe and close to her. When Antinko was 3, he was playing in his garden. A Pit Scorpion slowly crept from the under groth. It crept very close to Antinko who found it funny because of the redlike colour. Antinko picked up a stone and startted hitting the scorpion with it. About an hour later, the parlour made came to check on him. When see came to check, Antinko had a blood covered rock in his hand, and a crushed scorpion by his feet. Antinko was home schooled by a private tutore. He never really left the house, for he was a indoor kind of kid. His favourite subject was Art. He loved taking photos with his camera, and doodling. At age 6 Antinko was sleeping, he heared a noise in the house so he slowly crept down stairs. When he reached the kitchen he turned the light on. In the far corner of the room was what Antinko though was a winged girl. When he moved a bit closer the creature attacked him. He fell to the floor with a loud cry. Bells began to ring in the house, many foot steps where heared echoing through the grand stone house. They found Antinko on the floor, with claw marks on his clothes, he was quickly rushed to Hospital. At age 9 Antinko was drawing in the lounge, he heared the door bell ring, but left it for the butler to answer. The butler answered the door and Antinko could hear some shouting. He slowly walked into the hall. The man by the door was a scruffy looking guy, with one green eye and one blue one. The man was calling him. Antinko edged forward. The man smiled and growled. As Antinko slowly can to the door, the butler promptly shut it. Outside angry growls could be heared by the man. Antinko quickly walked away from the door and ran upstairs to his room. When Antinko was 12 he was doing home work in his room. He heared something coming from the window. Someone was throwing stones from out side. He opened the window to see what was going on. It was that man again. The one with the blue and green eyes. He called to him. He told him to come down stairs and open the door. Antinko was smarter than this and told him to go away. The man growled and insisted that he come down immediately. Antinko told him to go away or he would call the police. The man growled again, Antinko threw a book and him. The man angrely walkes away. When Antinko was 15 his mother said that they could go to America on a photography course, Antinko really really wanted to go to America and was happy to go. He flew to New York in the families plain. He landed 9 hours after in JFK airport. When Antinko came off the plain a Chauffeur was waiting for him. He jumped in and the Chauffeur started to drive. They drove through New York to Long Island. After a short drive, they reached the bottom of a wooded hill. The Chauffeur led Antinko up to the top of the hill. They reached a large stone arch. They passed through and went into the sun filled valley